


Becoming MC

by HollyOtters (ScoobyDragoon)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Crossover, Mystic Messenger MC's name is Soo Ban, Narrator is not game's MC, No specific canon route, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Self Insert, Tags May Change, nerdfitness, theraputic fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDragoon/pseuds/HollyOtters
Summary: Holly awakens in an apartment that looks like her own if she fell into a mirror, and it's full to the brim of things from her past.  Her phone won't let her contact people that she knew, and to her surprise she is able to talk to the RFA.  Characters from a dating SIM.  Why is she there?  Why in that apartment?  What does the vague memory of a stranger in a mask asking her if she wants to go on an adventure have to do with anything?





	Becoming MC

Holly woke up coughing and wheezing, scattering clouds of dust in every direction. Her body felt stiff and groaned with her attempt to straighten and ease the pressure on her lungs. She was slumped against a wall, with no recollection on how she got there. After breathing got easier she shook her dark maroon hair out of her face, accidentally shaking her glasses off her head. It wasn’t impossible to see without them so when she looked down find them she found that there was a fine film of dust covered her. Settling into the folds the dress that rode up on her chunky legs. In one hand sat her phone, and in the other she clutched a pendant. A tear shaped blue stone that had been spared the dust treatment by her holding it. 

Out of habit she pressed the power button on her phone, startled when it turned on easily, showing 100% battery life. If she had been there for even partly as long as the dust indicated, then how could it have any life in it? Let alone a full battery? She set it to the aside to give her space as she struggled to her feet. The change of pressure on her ribs sent her into another coughing fit.

She tried taking in her surroundings, it was familiar but so strange. The layout tugged on her sluggish memories as she leaned onto one of the towers of boxes to take it all in. She glanced around trying to place what it reminded her of. As she stared between the door to the room, the closet, and the windows, she recognized a crack in the paint in the corner of the wall. It was definitely the room that had been used as an office, but the room she was in was an exactly reversed copy of the room she knew. Under and around the boxes she was even able to locate the furniture that she had, though in its new location. 

“What the fuck?” She opened up one of the boxes, curious if it would also be filled with her stuff that she didn’t remember packing. It was, however, she hadn’t expected to see a box full of clothes from when she was a child. That should’ve been gone from when her mother lost the storage unit to auction. Her mother- the brief mental image of her flashed, bringing with it a nausea that had Holly scrambling for the toilet, and running into walls as she made a wrong turn or two. 

Slowly she caught her breath, keeping her eyes closed to the horror that was the toilet that she just threw up in. If she saw it, it would only start another round of stomach acid working its way up. It did let her know that her stomach was empty, but it also helped ground her a bit as a memory came flooding back. She had to hold the necklace back to keep the pendant from swinging against the toilet or falling in. Now staring at it Holly realized that it wasn’t one that she had had before.

“Do you really wish for adventure?” She remembered a voice saying, though she couldn’t place if it was loud, or a whisper, a man, a woman, young or old. Just the hint of a voice asking her this question and the urgency in which she responded that it was all she ever wanted. Since a little kid, she wished for escape, wished to get swept away, wished to be on a brand new adventure. 

Did the person touch her shoulder? She roughly recalled that, but which shoulder? She did remember a mask. It covered a big part of the person’s face, the feathers protruding out of it and the fake beak that covered the place over their nose. 

They had such dark purple eyes, and a smile that made her angry. Did he think she was pathetic? Why had he looked at her like that? She had been so ruffled at the moment, but she could also recall their direction. They told her to hold onto the necklace and open the door. It had just been a regular door that she had seen thousands of times. But what happened after that? The memory was hazy and the apartment was insane. What about the rest of the complex? She had to catch herself to avoid running into walls as she tried to make her way to the front door to look outside. The rest of the apartment complex was different. The light fixtures on the walls looked nicer than the ones from her actual apartment building. 

From somewhere back in the apartment there was a notification ding. Holly stiffened, turning to look back into the weird apartment, her face scrunched up in distrust. Just looking at how the turns of the hallways made the room feel like it was warped and twisted, a little off balanced. 

Her phone was buzzing and lighting up as she approached it. It was blowing up with messages. She grabbed her glasses to better read the screen and swiped the phone into the unlocked position to see the game Mystic Messenger open. A chat was unfurling before her, though it looked odd. The lines were twice as big as the Korean language popped up with the english translation underneath. There was also a section for her to type into. 

Yoosung  
: Hello? :  
: Oh this is creepy…. Doesn’t this remind you of what happened before?:

Zen  
:Yeah, but it turned out for the better last time didn’t it? We got a cute member out of it.:

Soo  
:Hahaha! Thank you, though I am nowhere near as cute as you.:

Zen  
:True, but it is unfair to compare anyone to me.:

Jumin  
:Please focus on what’s happening. ‘Holly’? Who are you and how did you get in this chat?:

Who was Soo? The icon on the screen looked a lot like MC1 from the options when you setup your profile. Holly glanced around, this was all a joke right? Though she wasn’t sure who would set something this elaborate up. Maybe the weirdo in the mask?

Yoosung  
:Maybe it’s some bot that Seven installed?:

Soo  
:It wouldn’t be the first time:

Holly  
:No, I’m here.:

 

The words that popped up on the screen were in English, not following the same format as the other chat bubbles.

 

Jumin  
:You speak English?:

Yoosung  
:Holly is a pretty English name:

Zen  
:What did she say?:

 

Jaehee’s bubble popped up, translating what she said.

 

Zen  
:So there’s an actual person on the other end? Creepy. Think she’s a fan?:

Yoosung  
:You think everyone’s a fan.:

Soo  
:She could be.:

Zen  
:Do you think she can understand what she’s saying?:

Holly  
:Kind of? My phone is translating for me:

 

-707 has entered the chat-

 

Zen  
:Hey, are you behind this?:

707  
:Woah! Who’s this new stranger?:

Holly  
:Okay, this was funny at the start. But seriously who’s doing this? What app is this? It looks pretty cool.:

Jumin  
:This is a private chatroom for RFA use only:

Holly  
:I see it’s RFA, but how did this get on my phone? Who set this up?:

Yoosung  
:Well… Rika set up the RFA but….:  
: . . . :

707  
:It’s weird, the system logs all say she’s been here since the beginning:

Zen  
:What does that mean?:

707  
-sends a shrugging emoji-

Zen  
-sends an exasperated emoji-

Jumin  
:Seven.:

707  
:Yeah yeah, I’m looking into it:

Holly  
:’It’?:

Soo  
:Don’t worry about it too much, he’s just looking into you. Nothing bad.:

Holly  
:Yeah okay, sure:

Jumin  
:You sound like you don’t believe her:

Holly  
:I don’t. I don’t know who is doing this, but I’m officially done with this game. I don’t know what’s going on with this apartment or why all this old junk is here. There is wayyyyy too much going on to deal with this right now. If this was an attempt to cheer me up? Thanks, but… warn me next time?:

Yoosung  
:Umm….:

Soo  
:I don’t know either.:

Jumin  
:She thinks we’re some of her friends messing with her, though I’m not sure what she means since she knows about the RFA and that this chat is for us alone.:

Yoosung  
:Maybe you mistranslated?:

Jumin  
:No, I am quite fluent in English.:

Holly  
:I’m closing out the app now.:

 

She didn’t even wait for a response before exiting out of it. Okay, maybe she was rude, and probably to a bunch of bots, but this was all too much. Looking through the apartment, there were boxes in every room, and opening some were things she recognized, and many that were only faint recollection. One had an old Sailor V doll sitting on top, Holly immediately closed the box and moved it under a tower of others. She remembered stories of how the doll would move when no one was looking and she was not going to deal with that on top of things. 

Holly checked her phone, maybe there was a message from someone confessing. There was a text from an unknown number. ‘I found your address, and I’m on my way.’ She bristled. Not going to deal with it. She rushed to the door and double checked at the lock was in place. She didn’t know who was going to show up at the strange apartment but she was done with it. She opened the map on her phone and googled her home address, asking for directions. Scrolling through the options came up with nothing, it wasn’t there. 

Grumbling she thought how someone really must have tampered with her phone. She disconnected from the wifi and started looking through it. The background of the phone was just a creepy old tree, not one that she recognized. Her contacts were empty. There were only a few apps on the phone. One to log her food, one to record her weight, and a few otome games: Mystic Messenger, Ikemen Sengoku, Ikemen Revolution, Guard Me Sherlock, and Love Tangle. Even the gallery was empty, no pictures of her cat, or screenshots from her games. It might as well have been a completely different phone. 

It was fine, she had a few numbers memorized. She dialed. “We’re sorry-” The automatic voice message system telling her that number was not in service started. She just hung up and tried again, and different numbers, cycling through them, growing more frantic with each ‘sorry’. The phone buzzed and she opened it hoping that it was someone telling her the joke was over. 

‘Which apartment is yours?’ It was from the same unknown number.

‘This isn’t funny.’ The air felt thin as Holly tried to remember to breathe. The doors out onto the balcony seemed to beckon her. As soon as she stepped onto the cool concrete she felt like she could breathe easier. Though the sights to see weren’t ones she was familiar with. For one, she could see her neighbors balcony. She could even touch it if she really reached and wasn’t afraid of falling. There were also more apartment complexes, and no doggie daycare to peer into. The most disturbing sight, however, was the red haired guy standing out on the sidewalk looking up her. The hoodie was exactly as she thought it would look. Though seeing Saeyoung Choi in real life was not something she thought she’d see outside of convention season.

The guy waved his phone and pointed to it. Holly glanced down at her own and found another message. ‘I think I’m looking at you.’ She glanced down back at him, watching as his fingers flew across his phone easily. ‘In fact I know it’s you.’ Scoffing she took a few steps back away from the edge so unless he got onto the roofs of nearby buildings he couldn’t see her. Though it meant that she also couldn’t see him. Even if she couldn’t get ahold of her friends and family, even if the phone was messed up, there was still a number that she could call. She dialed 911. 

“Your call cannot be completed as dialed.” A frustrated growl echoed in her throat, but she suppressed the urge to toss the phone. Alright, it was very tampered. Couldn’t reach anyone, couldn’t call for help, but at least she locked the door and had more time to gather her thoughts. 

Though she had barely stopped her hyperventilating when there was a knock at the door. A familiar voice called out, “hello?” Whoever this cosplayer was did a fantastic impersonation. 

“Go away, this isn’t funny.”

“You’re right, it isn’t funny. I’m from the RFA. Unlock this door please.” She could almost imagine how the sprite would look while saying these words. 

“No. This has gone on long enough, I want to go home.” 

“This is your home?” There was a rattling of the door knob. She hadn’t looked at the door very well, how good was the lock? Holly hurried over wanting to see if a chain bolt was there. She had almost closed the distance, seeing it hanging there, when the door opened a crack. A face smiled up at her, he was already tucking away whatever he used to pick the lock. His smile was completely innocent but Holly still shoved a tower of boxes over between them. 

“Get out.”

“Woah! What-what is all of this? Are you one of those hoarders?” A fuzzy leopard patterned hat fell out. It looked like it belonged somewhere back in the 70s, or that’s what Holly thought when she had it back in middle school for a few years. 

“No! I- what? You and whoever you’re working with did this. This isn’t funny. How much did it even cost to do this anyway? This apartment completely mirrors my own. All these things… most of these boxes shouldn’t exist! Then that weird app mimicking Mystic Messenger?” Holly shook her head, giggles dripped from her lips like choked sobs. “I don’t know if this was to distract me, make me feel better, drive me insane, or what, but it’s gone too far and I am not having fun.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Saeyoung’s calm voice called out to her as he closed the door behind him. “It’s okay. Don’t cry.” Holly hadn’t been aware of the fat hot tears building up in her eyes until he said it, almost releasing the pressure that kept them welled up. “Just let me see your phone, and tell me how you got into the messenger, and then I will leave. Okay?” 

“No, it’s not okay.” She raised her voice, “you can have your weird phone back, just give me mine.” 

“What?”

“You took my phone whenever you and your friends put me in here!”

“What?” He held his hands up but he kept advancing on Holly, seemingly having no trouble walking across mess she was causing. 

“Why did you pick Mystic Messenger to mess with me?”

“What’s Mystic Messenger?” 

“The game!” Holly dug underneath a box to the cushion she was betting was stuck underneath it on a hair, she hurled it at him, “why aren’t you answering any of my questions?”

“I don’t understand. But if you’ll let me, I’d like to help you.” Carefully Saeyoung moved to the side and started pushing some of the towers of boxes over, making room to get to the small sofa that sat there. A small cloud of dust shot into the air as he collapsed into the cushions. He hacked and coughed until it all settled back down. “Why don’t you start from the beginning?” 

Watching him try to vacate a lung reminded her of how much her throat hurt from coughing and throwing up earlier, having her feel even less like chatting. Holly crossed her arms and glared at him. His smile dropped into a pout. 

“Come on, if there’s a game, I’d like to play. You just got to let me in on the rules.” His smile grew back twice as wide and twice as goofy.

“It’s not… not a game like that. Mystic Messenger is- goodness why am I entertaining this?” She grumbled leaning back against the door to the balcony, giving her full view of him and of the mess that they caused. Unless she felt like getting in touch with her inner mountain goat there was little chance she’d be able to just go to the kitchen let along the front door. “Mystic Messenger is a dating SIM. You play it, you get notifications on your phone, you participate in chats. How you participate will determine whose route you unlock, or which ending you get. If you don’t interact enough you get a bad relationship, make poor choices you get bad endings. But YOU already know this. Since Mystic Messenger is all about the RFA.” Holly ranted, waving her phone around, and now she finally looked at him only to see a deep scowl building on his face.

“What do you mean a dating SIM?” He shook his head, “sure we joke about being in a game sometimes but… this is real life.”

“Exactly. So why are you cosplaying Seven?”

“Ho ho! You already knew who I was!”

“Course. I’ve played through most of the game besides some more recent extra content. But yeah I already played Seven’s route and found out about Saeran and all that.” Holly shrugged.

Saeyoung stood up quickly, causing Holly to flinch. “What.”

“Umm… Okay you’re scaring me again.” She nodded as she watched him carefully, her mind racing as she thought about the boxes next to her. What could possibly be in them and could they be used to stop Saeyoung if he decided to charge her? 

“Have you… Are you working for my father?”

“Ew, no. He’s a disgusting human being, I don’t know what kind of roleplay situation game you’re playing but I refuse to pretend to work for him. I’d rather be part of Minty Eye than work with him.”

“Minty Eye-?”

“-LUCIEL!” A voice called from outside. They both jumped this time. 

“ACK!” Saeyoung pulled out his phone and started fussing with it, grumbling to himself in Korean. 

“What?” Holly stepped out onto the balcony and stared down at a Vanderwood. “Yo Seven. Your ‘maid’ as come to collect you.” Saeyoung slowly crept onto the balcony so they could both stare down at him. 

“We should go back inside…” Saeyoung motioned at her, though it was too late as Vanderwood shouted, scowling up at them. A few of her neighbors stuck out their heads and shouted a little at him. Though she couldn’t fathom what they could be saying. “Maybe he didn’t see us?” He left Holly in the small clearing in the living room as he easily cleared the obstacle course of fallen towers and made his way to the front door. 

Carefully she climbed over the boxes, feeling her ankles twinge a little at some of the more awkward angles. By the time she got to the front door Seven was peering down the hall. As she got closer he glanced back at her, “I bet he can’t figure out which apartment it was.” There were steady stomping vibrations on the floor that had Holly peering over Seven’s head at the Vanderwood that turned the corner. 

Seven slammed the door shut, looking at her sheepishly, “you don’t think he saw us did you?” The stomping grew louder until it sounded like it was right outside.

“Luciel-“ Vanderwood demanded something of him, though Holly didn’t know what, and was growing increasingly frustrated at now knowing. Though she could make a good guess. When Vanderwood’s voice fell silent Seven carefully reached towards the door and swiftly flipped the lock. Holly choked back a chortle at the sudden pounding on the door and rattling of the handle. 

“So as you were saying- Saeran, Minty Eye, how do you know about my brother? What does he have to do with a dating SIM?”

“Are you sure you can ignore that?” She pointed towards the door which was rattling as she imagined Vanderwood was picking the lock. That poor thing was going to be all scratched up. 

“Ignore what?” He batted his eyes. “Now quickly, tell me what you were talking about.”

“Nothing to tell. I’m sure if you choose to cosplay this character you know all about it. I just want to go home and get back to…” Holly grimaced, what had she been doing? “Hey, does this have anything to do with that weirdo in the mask that asked if I wanted to go on an adventure?”

“What guy?” Saeyoung urged right before needing to jump back as the door flew open. Vanderwood fell in, breathing heavily. He looked Holly up and down, then quickly turned to search for his intended target. Saeyoung had fallen into the bathroom which was foolishly designed to be right next to the entryway. A fact that was even more disturbing in reverse to Holly. Slowly the bathroom door started to shut, but it squeaked in protest, alerting Vanderwood.

He slammed the front door shut and faced the bathroom door that Saeyoung clicked into place and locked . He shouted in frustration, and quickly turned to Holly talking rapidly at her. His long brown hair seemed to flounce with each aggravated motion. Finally taking a pause to catch his breath he watched her, expectantly. 

Saeyoung shouted something from the bathroom that made Vanderwood groan. He ran a gloved hand over his face while screaming into the fabric. Finally he looked up at her and sighed. “So you don’t speak Korean, okay.” He straightened up. “Please get me the key to unlock this room. I must take Luciel with me. He left while in the middle of an important project and really must get back to it.” He seemed to have regained his composure which only had Saeyoung laughing from the bathroom. 

“I don’t actually have a key for that room, never did.” She shrugged.

“It must be here somewhere-“ He paled as he finally took his first look around. He mumbled something she didn’t understand before staring at her horrified, “how can you live like this?”

“I don’t. Actually I-“

Saeyoung flung the door open shouting something , making Holly flinch. He repeated in English. “She’s visiting an old family home, she just got in and is having trouble with her phone so I decided to come back and help her.”

“In the middle of a project.”

“Yep.”

“Just, dropping the very important project to come and help her with her phone.”

“And unpack.” He motioned at the boxes.

“What are you-“

“I know I didn’t offer it before, but I’d like to volunteer my maid in helping you get this place livable while I take a look at your phone! We have so much to catch up on.” He drew her close. His arm wrapping around her tightly so she had no wiggle room to escape.

“Your maid.” Holly glanced at Vanderwood knowingly, watching him glare and glower. For one thing, they were very good actors. 

Vanderwood nearly hissed, “there is no way this can get done in a day let alone a few minutes, or however long it would take you to look at her phone.”

“Alright- then I’ll look at her phone but you’ll have to come here tomorrow and keep her company and help her clean afterwards while I’m home working. Okay?” 

Vanderwood seemed to growl his response in Korean which had Saeyoung chuckling as he retorted. Defeated Vanderwood looked around at the mess. “With this much dust you might be better off burning it to the ground and starting over again.”

“Or maybe I can just-“

Saeyoung pulled her into a headlock, wrenching her down a few inches since she was just barely taller than him. “-you can just sit back, and let your friend Luciel take care of you!” He leaned close and whispered to her, “so you know me, you know my brother, do you know about my maid?” She nodded. “Then how do you think he’ll respond to finding out that you might be a liability? Right now he thinks you’re a friend from college. You really don’t want to disappoint him.” 

Holly groaned and shook Saeyoung off of her. She met Vanderwood’s gaze, whether or not she believed they were who they said they were, they seemed very intent to stay in character. “I would very much appreciate your help in cleaning my… home.”

“Then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Come on Luciel! We got to get back to work.” 

“Be right there~” Saeyoung waved Vanderwood out and gently shut the door behind him. 

“You two are really taking this to an extreme you know.” Holly shook her head.

“You may think this is all a game to you, but this is all very real. Even if you don’t believe me you really don’t have any choice but to go along with it, do you?” 

She grumbled, “no. I guess I really don’t.”

“Good. Now give me the phone.”

“What?”

“You wanted me to take it anyway earlier. So give it to me so I can take a closer look at it tonight. I’ll bring it back tomorrow. I promise.”

“Ugh! Fine.” She tossed it to him. “Don’t forget.” Though it wouldn’t have been all bad seeing as how it was worthless as a phone. 

“Sweet dreams! See you tomorrow!” Saeyoung waved as he left, letting Holly slam the door behind him and lock it. The sun was starting to set and the entire place was a disaster. She supposed she could go through some of the boxes, not finding any desire to sleep, or any desire to fight the boxes she saw piled in the bedroom. Stepping over to the nearest undisturbed box, she opened it, finding a little green book sitting on top. ‘The life changing Magic of tidying up.” She opened to the first page and glanced over it, roughly remembering purchasing it. Hours ticked by as she continued to page through it. About half way into the book her stomach started to growl. 

The sky outside was completely dark. She had no phone and no wallet and so no way to order food. With the amount of dust layered on everything there was no way she could trust any of the food there. She sighed, resigning herself to being hungry, hoping the book would distract her, when there was a knock at the door. She slowly crept to it and stared, her arms wrapped around herself. Her body seemed to vibrate with the adrenaline coursing through her. Was it the Saeyoung cosplayer? The Vanderwood? Someone else? 

Knock. 

Knock. 

Knock.

Her heart seemed to thud with each bang. “Who is it?” She called out, and got no answer. Peering out the peephole showed her there was no one she could see, but they could easily be standing off to the side. It wouldn’t be the first time. First she made sure the chain was in place before she opened the door a crack. No sign or letter posted on the door or on the floor. But there was a convenient store bag with a takeout box sitting in it. She tried to glance around looking for someone with her stomach growling. Seeing no one she shut the door to undo the chain latch. In one fluid motion she opened the door, took the bag, spun around pulling it inside while slamming the door shut and locking it. She almost dropped the bag in doing so. 

Carefully stepping over the piles and messes of things from her past, she made her way over to the table. The dust over the surface made Holly recoil a touch. Had there been a blanket or something she could use to cover it up? Setting the bag a top of a box she scurried to the closet. The blankets inside smelled faintly like mildew and did have a coat of dust but with a shake Holly could see that the inside was mostly good. 

With that as a makeshift table cloth Holly sat down with the bag and the book. Inside the take out box was a mess of noodles in some kind of creamy sauce and a fork. A chuckle caught itself in her throat as she realized it looked like the overcooked ramen she used to make herself and her family so they would end up feeling more full. A bite told her it was exactly that. She quickly finished the dish and noticed a note sticking out from underneath the box in the bag. 

‘You can’t keep eating garbage like this. Remember why you’re there. But i’ll let it go this time. Have fun with the RFA. Welcome to the world of Mystic Messenger, Holly. Don’t forget our deal.’ 

“Uh huh…” She sighed, crumbling up the message and tossing it in the general vicinity of the trash. They were really not going to let it all go? Fine. Whatever. With the adrenaline wearing out and a belly full of cheap ramen Holly yawned reaching for the book again. If they wanted to play it that way, she could have a little fun too. But first, she thought back to an earlier part of the book, what kind of lifestyle did the client want? And how to make that reflect in their home. Looking around she had a lot of stuff from her past packed up and laying haphazardly around. Even if she didn’t make the apartment look like this it was all hers. 

Thinking back on the life she had lived, up until whatever happened, she couldn’t say it was healthy. Poor sleeping, very uptight about certain things and far too lax with others. She was like her mom in the sense of wanting everyone to be happy immediately with little to no thought about what would happen down the road. Which often meant concerns were overlooked as they would be more important later. 

Suddenly the ramen was sitting heavier than it previously had. 

That was then, so what about going forward? She wanted a healthier lifestyle where she moved easier in her body and felt better. Where she tried more foods than she previously had as a picky eater. Course it meant she would actually have to get more sleep and try to get rid of the title of ‘perpetually exhausted pigeon’. She wanted to write more, get better at it. Though it would be hard to get rid of the feelings that the teachers never thought she belonged in the creative writing program which often overshadowed her when she had sat down to write. Be more open about her religion. 

But how would that reflect in her home? Having a more clutter free and organized room always made it easier to sleep. It also meant that she felt like she could move about the apartment easier without running into things, knocking them over, there was less anxiety that she would be a nuisance in her own home. So why would she clean and how would it tie in to what she wanted? 

It didn’t match the book exactly but she had not been happy with things as before, and while it seemed silly to fix up a place that wasn’t hers, despite being filled with her stuff, it would help her feel more in control, and maybe have a place to call home, a place that she actually belonged in. 

Holly laughed, shaking her head, goodness did that sound pathetic. She wanted to have a place to be happy and proud in without having to worry about someone being upset with her just for existing. It was all so melodramatic. 

She did her best to make herself comfortable as she continued reading until sleep came over her as she huddled under the table having pulled the blanket down around her. The book completed next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so if you've gotten this far you've read the entire first chapter- WOO! 
> 
> So I follow Nerdfitness and one of it's tenants is to gamify your life, and I'm working on it. Gaining experience points in my life to 'level' up my character: Holly. This work is going to eventually be crossing over into different games. If you enjoy the story - FANTASTIC!
> 
> I always look forward to feedback or comments or words of encouragement for the characters.


End file.
